<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling All Heroes by LluminateCrystal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907820">Calling All Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LluminateCrystal/pseuds/LluminateCrystal'>LluminateCrystal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series, Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Umbrella Academy (TV), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LluminateCrystal/pseuds/LluminateCrystal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stars DX villain makes an All Stars DX movie + AMERICAN PROPERTIES </p>
<p>I’ll edit this later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calling All Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oof, I’m making a lot of changes in this universe to make the story work but I don’t know exactly where I want this story to go... so this will be fun! Since this is a TUA chapter, this is an AU where Vanya got the same treatment as the original, except they know about her powers and she’s in the bunker until it can be controlled. Also, they’re kids because I love Kid TUA! Anyway, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August 7th, 2000</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vanya put her plate down, waiting as the silence engulfed the room once more. She knew that she shouldn’t hear sound but with her heartbeat being her only entertainment, she wish she had something to do. She laid on her bed, thinking about what her family is doing right now. She sees them playing all the time and she rarely gets to join. She wonder if they were thinking about her, if they thought about her at all. But she knew that one was always constant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seven,” And there he was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vanya.” she corrected without looking at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, Van-ya, a new name that came a little too late.” he vented. She felt him getting closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that why you rejected yours?” He sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was going to name me Archie.” Vanya held her breath. In a different circumstance she would laugh. But her powers still worked in that room. The fact that they were talking was a big enough risk. She didn’t want to hurt him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Funny,” she said when she felt she killed the laughter. She decided to look at him. He was smiling at her, his blue eyes bright and twinkling as if she was his favorite toy. “Dull day?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably not as dull as yours. You should get a radio or something.” She frowned at him. “Kidding.” Vanya sat up and noticed that his arms were bare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s your blazer?” Five looked at his arms then back at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh right. I’m supposed to be getting changed right now.” Vanya jumped up, facing away from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, I have time.” Vanya turned at her heel to face him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what happens when Dad finds you talking to me?!” she exclaimed then gasped. She got mad at him. Reginald told her that anger makes her powers more dangerous. And the last person she wanted to hurt was Five. “I’m sorry...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He only stared at her, then shook his head, lowering his eyes. “No, no. You’re fine. I’ll leave soon.” Vanya’s face softens at that, thankful for his (somewhat) understanding. But still, he said <em>soon</em>, not <em>now</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. He lifted his eyes and gave her a bit of a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I may or may not have snuck by Dad’s office while he talked to Pogo.” Vanya knit her brows in confusion. “And he may or may not be considering getting you out of here come our 11th birthday.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vanya’s eyes widened. It felt like a prank, but Five wouldn’t do that to her. He doesn’t lie, at least not to her. “You’re joking,” she said anyway, just too be sure. Five only shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I’m just telling you what I heard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It just sounded too good to be true. She’s been going to the bunker for ten, almost eleven years, and it was all going to change just like that? Vanya has always been told that she’s been dangerous. And Grace was living proof of that. But she went upstairs for little to no reason and she’s not even sure that she’s taken full control of her powers. But the thought was exciting. “Outside” was all she could think about in here. She smiled, trying to contain her excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Do you think...I can go fight?” she asked him, her smile growing bigger. “And maybe I can wear a mask?” Five smiled back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I hope so. I’d like to go on missions with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, Vanya squealed and pulled him into her arms. It rang in her ears because pure excitement was something she never expressed before, and the light flickered. Her smile fell and she let go of Five, who didn’t seem to mind the flicker. He seemed more focused on the fact that for the first time in a while, she looked happy. But then she remembered that he wasn’t supposed to be here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Thank you for telling me, Five. But you really need to go. I don’t want Dad to catch you.” Her lips curved up slightly, and Five gave her a nod. “Good night Five.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Good night, <em>Vanya</em>.” With that, he waved and there was a blue flash. The smell of sulfur filled the bunker. Then it was gone, and so was he.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vanya couldn’t contain herself. She squealed, not caring about the lights reacting to her sudden emotion. Her dad was thinking of letting her stay <em>outside</em>. And not just for observing missions she never took part of, but letting her live a life in the academy, with her siblings, no longer surrounded by silence. If it all worked out...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vanya calmed herself down, knowing that someone would check up on her soon. Along with the small traces of the sulfur scent Five left behind, her random excitement would make them suspicious. Five meant too much to her; she didn’t want him to get in trouble.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laid down on the bed and waited for the door to open. But what Five said resonated in her mind. If it all worked out, she would be <em>free</em>. Freed from this cage she’s been held in for so long. All the things she would do when she was free. <em>Free</em> was a nice thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could only hope it would be an equally nice feeling.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I apparently drafted this back in November. Time flew...goddamn. I promise to add more tags when I add more chapters, THIS IS NOT A CLICKBAIT BOOK! I may or may not ask what Fandom to do next for the next chapter, but I’m not doing that right now. Until update!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>